Midnight Sun
by xocharleyfletcherxo
Summary: Midnight Sun continued
1. Complications Part1

12. Complications continued.

**I have decided to finish what Stephenie Meyer started as she doesn't want to write Midnight Sun anymore. I think Edward is a brilliant character and Stephenie is an amazing writer. I obviously cannot write up to her standard but hopefully you will like it.  
****Ok so it starts where Midnight Sun left off, just as Edward has dropped Bella home after school. Here is the last few paragraphs of Midnight Sun.**

_**Did it hurt her to leave, as it hurt me to let her go? The only solace was that I would see her soon. Sooner than she would see me. I smiled at that, then rolled the window down and leaned across to speak to her one more time – it was safer now, with the heat of her body outside the car.  
**__**She turned to see what I wanted, curious.  
**__**Still curious, though she'd asked me so many questions today. My own curiosity was entirely unsatisfied; answering her questions today had only revealed my secrets-I'd gotten little from her but my own conjectures. That wasn't fair.  
**_"_**Oh, Bella?"  
**_"_**Yes?"  
**_"_**Tomorrow it's my turn."  
**__**Her forehead puckered. "Your turn to what?"  
**_"_**Ask the questions." Tomorrow, when we were in a safer place, surrounded by witnesses, I would get my own answers. I grinned at the thought, and then I turned away because she made no move to leave. Even with her outside of the car, the echo of the electricity zinged in the air. I wanted to get out, too, to walk her to her door as an excuse to stay beside her…  
**__**No more mistakes. I hit the gas, and then sighed as she disappeared behind me. It seemed like I was always running toward Bella or running away from her, never staying in place. I would have to find some way to hold my ground if we were ever going to have any peace.**_

I parked my Volvo in the garage and ran into the woods not knowing where I was headed until I noticed I was near the meadow, the pretty, dreamlike meadow. It was like my own personal heaven, apart from being with Bella. Having her here, with me would be…

No. I cannot let Alice's vision come true, I cannot bring Bella here. Well I have made up my mind now anyway; I am a selfish creature, selfish enough to put her at risk. I want her to enjoy this with me and show her what I really am. It's getting late, maybe it's time to go and see Bella, I know she won't be asleep yet but I missed her, the way her hair smelt of strawberries after she had washed it before bed. The way she…  
I was standing outside of her house in the woods, Charlie was watching the baseball as usual. _How is she getting on at school? Does she have friends she can talk to? She doesn't like to talk to me about most things. Does she have a boyfriend? I know she wouldn't want to talk about that! I wonder why she went to bed so early today…  
_  
The image of Bella sleeping in her bed appeared in Charlie's mind, that's when I was standing in the yard below her window; I heard her deep breathing which proved she was sleeping. I enjoyed listening to Charlie worrying about his daughter; it made me feel less insane as he cared for her nearly as much as I did, maybe not as much as I do but I can't help that. But what I enjoyed more than that was watching her sleep, her hair was twisted over her pillow, covering her face. I wanted to move closer to her and move her hair away so I could see the faint pink glow of her cheeks. I walked over to my usual spot, in the rocking chair, again I felt her scent burning my throat, it was getting easier but the fire was still there even with my extreme control. If I ever lost control with this beautiful, fragile human…

Bella was especially restless tonight, tossing and turning. Occasionally she would say my name, every time I heard her beautiful voice, even when unconscious the electricity pulsed through my body. The same current that made me crave to touch her this afternoon, I knew she probably wouldn't notice if I were to touch her but I fought the desires, just in case.

Just in case, that's all I ever thought about, worried about the risks of hurting her! How could I ever continue in this relationship with her, if it is even a relationship? I don't even know if she feels the same way, well she seems like she does but that could be my mind playing tricks on me. How can I keep her safe from myself when I want to be with her so badly?

Why was she so agitated? Maybe she has finally taken my warning. I doubt it; she hasn't taken anything I've said seriously so far so why start now? She is so fascinating, oh how I wish I could see into her mind!  
4:00am and the talking has finally stopped. She can get some real sleep; but hearing her indecipherable conversations whilst she's sleeping is the only way I get to hear what she is truly thinking. Even if all I get to hear is my own name.

**Please comment and send it to your friends, I will write the next part if I get enough reviews. If not then I will take it as though you didn't enjoy it and I will stop writing it. This is my first fanfiction, I want to know what is good about it, bad about it, and if you have any tips then I will gladly take them. Well that's all, Happy Easter! :)**


	2. Complications Part2

**Here is the next part to Complications; I hope you like it.**

**Previously:  
4:00am and the talking has finally stopped. She can get some real sleep; but hearing her indecipherable conversations whilst she's sleeping is the only way I get to hear what she is truly thinking. Even if all I get to hear is my own name.**

* * *

12. Complications continued (Part2).

Charlie was waking now, I had overstayed my welcome and it was time to leave. I knew I would have to leave soon but time passes by so quickly when she is with me, even if she is asleep. I climbed out of Bella's window that now opened smoothly due to my excellent skills with an oil can and ran, slower than usual, back to my family.  
As I walked through the back door to escape the interest from my siblings and mother, I could already hear their worried thoughts; well should I say Jasper and Rosalie's thoughts. As usual Rose was worried about herself and how my 'mistakes' would implicate her.  
_How can he be so immature!? I don't want to move again! He's only going to kill her so he may as well get it over with!_

A quiet growl escaped my lips, she then acknowledged I was home and he thoughts went back to shouting at me, I think she just tries to give me a headache, well if I was human then I would have a major headache right now! At least she's over the whole _'Edward should be following me around, not plain old Bella' _thing, I don't think I could have taken anymore of that, it was quite funny though.

Jasper, on the other hand just couldn't understand how I can put up with her scent. Sometimes I wish that this mind-reading thing works both ways, I can't explain it, and well I don't want to have to explain it. Esme understands, or she is just excessively happy that I have finally found what I've been searching for the last century.

I love this girl.  
That is the only explanation for my foolish obsession, to me it is not foolish at all, Alice agrees with me but, how can she love Bella too, Bella is mine.  
No.  
Bella is not mine. I do not own her, I want her to be happy with whoever she chooses; if she really doesn't want to be near me then I have will the strength to be away from her.

I think.

Charlie was nearly ready to leave; I stayed there, around the corner impatiently waiting for my interrogation to begin. There is so much I want to know, from the little things like her favourite colour all the way to a full detailed description of her bedroom from home. I think I should start with a few light questions before I begin my cross examination of this beautiful girl.  
I knew she would be about to look out of the window, I drove round and parked my car in Charlie's spot, there she was her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she saw my car in the driveway. Surely that should mean something, right? No, It isn't right, it's wrong, so wrong!  
_Run Bella! Run! _I don't think I will ever have the strength to say that out loud.  
I could hear her then, bounding down the stairs having to check her balance as she reached the bottom, I see her clumsiness hasn't changed much. She seemed much keyed up for someone who didn't have much sleep, maybe all humans had constant restless nights, I haven't taken much notice before. It was only then I noticed she was next to the car, I thought about getting out and opening it for her but I would only startle her and probably put her in shock. It brought a huge smile to my face as I contemplated this, the way she was so fragile and clumsy, I should not be laughing about this.  
As she entered the car she appeared scared, or was she just shy? Maybe she is waiting for me to say something.  
"Good morning." keep it light remember… "How are you today?" Sure enough, the dark circles were evident under her eyes. I wonder if she is OK. She might faint from being so tired; do humans faint if they are tired? Well that wouldn't apply to her – Bella isn't your average human.  
"Good, thank you."  
I was still tracing the dark circles with my eyes so she knew what would be coming next, she was quite observant, although I was usually wrong being around her.  
"You look tired." _Because you couldn't sleep.  
_"I couldn't sleep," I completely forgot about the burn in my throat until she let her hair fall over her face, which prevented me from seeing her deep brown eyes, and blew her scent towards me.  
"Neither could I," I teased; it took all my strength not to lean over and move her hair behind her ear. It is so frustrating not knowing what she is thinking and when I can read her eyes it's almost unbearable. I then started the engine and backed off the drive, I wanted to ask her if we could stay at her house, at least then I could spend more time with her. Bella was good, and why would she want to spend the whole day with me, a vampire.

* * *

**There will probably be one more part to this chapter, I have only got one review so far so if I don't get more than that I will not continue with this.**


	3. UPDATE

**Update: I'm sorry I haven't been able to continue with this lately, I have had a lot going on at school with exams and things. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review my story, my final exam is on the 19****th**** of June so expect a new chapter after that********.**

**-Charley**


	4. Complications Part3

**Next part for Complications chapter.  
I am really sorry it has taken this long for a new chapter but I knew if I started writing then I wouldn't be able to stop so I would get no studying done at all! I hope you all enjoy this; I've tried to make it extra great to make it up to you all xD.**

**Previously:  
"Neither could I," I teased; it took all my strength not to lean over and move her hair behind her ear. It is so frustrating not knowing what she is thinking and when I can't read her eyes it's almost unbearable. I then started the engine and backed off the drive, I wanted to ask her if we could stay at her house, at least then I could spend more time with her. Bella was good, and why would she want to spend the whole day with me, a vampire.**

12. Complications continued.

She laughed although she seemed deep in thought; maybe I read too much into her expressions, she is so interesting. Her laugh was one of the most incredible things; there is nothing ordinary about her, not her looks, her mind and most of all her scent! It was now swirling ferociously around the car like a warning, but the warning should be for her; she is the one in danger. I have no say in this matter I could never leave her now, only if she wants me to.  
"I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did." She said understanding my joke.  
"I'd wager you did." I mused trying to keep up the conversation to prevent my mind wandering to other things.  
"So what did you do last night?" Curious as usual, well I'm not giving in to her today. I need to find out more about this girl I have given away so much about myself already.  
I chuckled; chuckling is good, even though Bella knows about me being a monster I still have to act human around her. Although being around Bella brings out my human side.  
"Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions." Most people would have a thrill out of being able to talk about themselves for a whole day.  
Not Bella, why is she always so different?  
"Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?" As she said this, the line appeared between her eyes, probably trying to imagine the questions I would ask.  
Lets start with easy questions, they may seem simple and irrelevant to her but to me they bring me one step closer to understanding her mystifying mind.  
"What's your favourite colour?" I asked as she rolled my eyes, I'm getting better at judging her reactions.  
"It changes from day to day." Don't people just have one colour that they like and stick with it? It may change every few years, I thought I was improving my judgements? Obviously not then.  
"What's your favourite colour today?" Most girls like pink don't they? Bella will like something completely different, she is so arbitrary. Maybe all of her answers will take me so much time to discover as she constantly distracts me to other things.  
"Probably Brown." Brown! What is good about brown?  
"Brown?" I asked after snorting about her peculiar words. She seemed offended; maybe I shouldn't have snorted…  
"Sure. Brown is warm. I _miss_ brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown – tree trunks, rocks, dirt – is all covered up with squashy green stuff here." That's another thing I've learnt about this girl, when she believes in something she isn't afraid to speak her mind and becomes insistent when someone challenges her judgements. I contemplated her thoughts for a moment then decided to agree as I have many other thoughts to find out, we can't spend the whole day discussing the pros and cons of the colour brown!  
"You're right, Brown is warm." Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown, very slowly, trying to conceal the fear, I reached over and brushed her hair away from her face as we pulled up to the school gates. It was so unusual hearing so many thoughts after spending most of my time with Bella; I forgot how loud it could get in my head.  
"What music is in your CD player right now?" I wonder if she just told me she enjoyed Debussy to make me feel better, she went slightly pink in her cheeks as I asked her this. Why would this question, out of all the others I could have asked, make her blush?

In some ways it was a relief to be at school so her scent wouldn't be so overpowering however it was harder to get the information I needed. She never fails to surprise me, hearing her answer made me smile; I don't often enjoy that kind of music as it is too loud however I also had the same CD in my car. As I rummaged for the CD I asked her,  
"Debussy to this?" I didn't hide the confusion as I raised my eyebrow; this then brought the same pink flush to her face.

**Okey Dokey! Well I'm not too sure about this chapter; I tried to show the reasons behind Edward's actions, I hope you guys like it. Please, please, please tell me what I can do to improve it because I really want this to be as good as I can make it. I was going to finish this chapter but I thought I will need to post something before you all give up on me for taking too long. Tell me what you think; I really do need your feedback because you are the people who make me want to do this. I have really appreciated your reviews so far so keep them coming and I will continue.**

**-Charley**


End file.
